As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may include one or more power supply units for providing electrical energy to components of the information handling system. Typically, a power supply unit is configured to operate from an input alternating current (AC) source of electrical energy, which the power supply unit converts to a direct current (DC) output. Thus, typically a power supply unit may include a rectifier and/or power factor correction stage to receive the input AC source and rectify the input AC waveform to charge a bulk capacitor to a desired voltage. A direct-current-to-direct-current (DC-DC) stage may convert the voltage on the bulk capacitor to a DC output voltage which may be used to power components of the information handling system.
In traditional approaches, a power supply unit may be capable of, immediately after removal of the AC source to the power supply unit, providing electrical energy at its output for a period of time using the stored charge on the bulk capacitor to provide an output direct-current voltage. Such a period of time is limited, of course, as once the alternating current input is not available, the bulk capacitor will discharge and the power supply unit will shutdown. A portion of this period of time is known as a ride-through time and represents a period of time for which the power supply unit continues to generate a direct current output while waiting for reapplication of the AC source. If the AC source is not reapplied within the ride-through time, the available stored energy on the bulk capacitor may fall below a threshold, and the power supply unit may de-assert a signal. The de-assertion of such signal signifies entry into a period known as the hold-up time in which the information handling system may use additional energy remaining stored within the bulk capacitor to facilitate a graceful handover from the power supply unit to one or more battery back-up units configured to provide electrical energy to components of an information handling system resulting from loss of external power source.
Typically, a battery back-up unit will have a lower power rating than the power supply unit. Because the battery back-up unit has a different power rating, maintaining a stable current transition between the power supply unit and the battery back-up unit presents many challenges.